Suzaku
by Inner Angel
Summary: Uchiha Itachi tomó todas las medidas necesarias para asegurar que sus planes continuarían en marcha, aun después de su muerte. Pero ni el más avanzado de los genios ha logrado ver el final de todos los caminos. Ni siquiera dentro de su propio Tsukuyomi.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. La trama de _**"Suzaku"**_ es propiedad de Inner Angel.

-.-

**Summary****: **

Uchiha Itachi tomó todas las medidas necesarias para asegurar que sus planes continuarían en marcha, aun después de su muerte. Pero ni el más avanzado de los genios ha logrado ver el final de todos los caminos. Ni siquiera dentro de su propio tsukuyomi. [Itasaku]

**NDA: **Itachi me puede. Me ha hecho llorar y eso no se lo perdono, así que procedo a torturarlo con un fic. Esta historia es una vía para canalizar mi frustración y vaciar mis esperanzas rotas. **Manga:** En general esta historia sigue, con ligeras variantes, el canon hasta el fin de la pelea entre los hermanos Uchiha (394). De allí en adelante todo es posible. **Rating: **T

**-o-**

**Suzaku**

**By Inner Angel**

**-o-**

-.-

_Si plantas la semilla del demonio, nacerá una flor de fuego._

_Ahora mira las cruces ardiendo, mira las llamas elevarse cada vez más alto,_

_en contra del cielo._

-.-

**c1- ****Down the Rabbit Hole**** (el descenso por la madriguera)**

En el frenesí de una carrera imposible, a la estela de dos fantasmas, sorpresa y frustración se medían a partes iguales. Era como estar atrapados en una especie de paradoja, de castigo cósmico: siempre cerca, rozando a la ansiada presa con la punta de los dedos, pero nunca lo suficiente como para cerrar el puño y atraparla en realidad.

En esa clase de situación, una muy irritada Haruno Sakura hizo un repaso mental de todos los improperios que conocía y de otros tantos más que se había inventado, mientras sus puños ardían de ganas por hacer lo que mejor sabían: destruir a golpes todos los obstáculos a su paso. El suave cosquilleo de su chakra, moldeado y listo para la acción subía por sus brazos, demandando esa salida necesaria que la aliviaba invariablemente de la carga nerviosa y emocional que se mezclaba en su estómago peligrosamente; como una bomba a la espera del detonador.

Descendiendo rápidamente al perder la inercia del movimiento, el pie de la joven kunoichi hizo contacto con la siguiente rama, su cuerpo contrayéndose para amortiguar su peso tanto como para tomar un nuevo impulso. El chakra fluía furioso por sus piernas para darle la necesaria fuerza a sus músculos en el salto, maximizando así la distancia que podía cubrir con cada rebote.

Entre los árboles de un bosque tan denso como hermoso, un grupo de ocho ninjas de Konoha avanzaban a gran velocidad de la misma manera. Siete de ellos lo hacían con la eficiencia y discreción necesarias durante una misión secreta, tal y como se esperaba de shinobis de alto rendimiento como ellos. El otro era Uzumaki Naruto, al que pedirle discreción era tan ridículo como imposible era acabar con su vicio por el ramen. Esto era especialmente cierto cuando tenían a cien de sus ruidosos clones naranjas repartidos y corriendo en todas las direcciones posibles, cubriendo el máximo terreno para dar con el verdadero rumbo por el que Uchiha Sasuke –uno de los _fantasmas_ que perseguían– había escapado.

El desertor Uchiha y su grupo de ninjas conocido como Taka, estaban tratando de engañar a sus insistentes perseguidores haciendo que el olor de Sasuke se dispersara por todas partes, convirtiendo la tarea de rastrearlo en una pesadilla.

Y lo hubieran logrado de no ser por Naruto, quien simplemente podía estar en tantos sitios a la vez como fuese necesario, siguiendo y comprobando todas las pistas. Sasuke les subestimaba, eso era evidente, y Sakura no sabía si alegrarse por su estúpido fallo o indignarse por su insufrible arrogancia.

Inuzuka Kiba iba al frente del grupo, guiándolos en la dirección más probable de acuerdo a la nariz de Akamaru y a sus propios instintos. Hatake Kakashi, líder del equipo, lo seguía de cerca con Pakkun y el resto de sus nikens, ayudando tanto como era posible en las labores de rastreo. El resto del equipo, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Sai, Yamato, Naruto y la propia Sakura, avanzaban tras ellos, expectantes de cualquier señal que indicara que iban por buen camino o que habían dado con cualquiera de sus dos presas.

Porque el segundo _fantasma_ que buscaban no era sino más escurridizo que su hermano menor.

El grupo había salido de Konoha con la misión especial de perseguir y capturar a Uchiha Itachi, el infame traidor y asesino clase S que había desertado de la aldea ocho años atrás. Ahora que los movimientos de Akatsuki se habían incrementado luego de un par de años de aparente inactividad, la situación no podía ser ignorada por más tiempo. En especial cuando uno de sus miembros era un notorio nukenin de Konoha y su objetivo, el kyuubi en el interior de Naruto.

A pesar de los riesgos, esta situación resultaba perfectamente ventajosa para el Team 7. Ninguno de ellos había cesado en su deseo de traer de vuelta a su compañero perdido y el hermano mayor de Sasuke era la carnada perfecta para atraparlo. Después de todo, su meta no había cambiado desde que tenía doce años.

'_Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Odio muchas cosas y no me gusta nada __en particular. Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, es una ambición. La reconstrucción de mi Clan y destruir… a cierto hombre…'._

Obsesionado con consumar esa venganza, el joven Uchiha les había dado la espalda, cortando sus lazos con ellos y marchándose con un traidor sólo por el deseo de obtener el poder suficiente para derrotar a su hermano. Y Orochimaru le había recibido con los brazos abiertos, manipulándole sin duda para su propio beneficio.

Apostándole todo a esa malsana obsesión, Naruto y Sakura colocaron sus esperanzas en que, al acabar ellos mismos con la motivación de Sasuke, sería posible traerlo a casa finalmente. No era que se engañaran pensando que iba a ser un proceso fácil, pero los dos estaban muy conscientes de lo que sucedería si fallaban de nuevo. Con cada día que pasaba las probabilidades de perderle para siempre se incrementaban exponencialmente.

Por el momento, Sasuke todavía estaba en un punto muerto en donde le quedaban posibilidades de redención a los ojos de la aldea, si él deseaba volver y demostrar su lealtad y su arrepentimiento. Ser un egoísta, tonto de narices no era un crimen, exclamaba siempre Naruto cuando le defendía.

Claro que, si continuaba descendiendo por el camino del odio y se convertía en un verdadero criminal…

Sakura trataba de no pensar en ello, pero era inevitable que su mente volviera al tema una y otra vez. Tsunade-shishou se lo había advertido claramente justo antes de salir, sus ojos brillando con los remordimientos y la frustración de su propia experiencia con Orochimaru. Esta era la última oportunidad que tendrían antes de que la aldea se viese forzada a hacer algo mucho más drástico, como enviar al ANBU a por él o, aún peor, a los _Oinin_ –cazadores especializados– para matarle y destruir su cuerpo. Después de todo, el destino final del legado Uchiha no podía ser dejado en las manos de la buena fortuna. El sharingan era un arma poderosa que muchos querían obtener a cualquier costo y Konoha no se podía permitir el lujo de perderla en favor de un enemigo.

De momento, encontrar a Uchiha Itachi no estaba resultando una tarea sencilla, pero eso era de esperarse. Estaban hablando de un shinobi que abiertamente preocupaba a todos los jounin más calificados y poderosos de Konoha, incluyendo a la propia Hokage. Un niño prodigio, un asesino despiadado, un nombre maldito que inspiraba verdadero temor en todo el mundo ninja. Sakura sabía muy poco acerca del heredero del Clan Uchiha, pero si alguien se había ganado su desprecio gratuitamente, ese era el shinobi responsable del dolor que estaba destruyendo a Sasuke y que, indirectamente, había causado la separación del Team 7.

Limpiando el sudor de su frente, Sakura dio un nuevo rebote, manteniéndose ágilmente cerca de Naruto y Kakashi. El viento silbando salvajemente en sus oídos daba cuenta de las altas velocidades que alcanzaban cuando viajaban de ese modo. Más que chakra, les impulsaba la promesa hecha consigo mismos y la determinación de no abandonar nunca a un amigo y compañero a su suerte.

"¡Lo encontré!" el alarido triunfal de Naruto captó la atención dispersa de todo el equipo. De inmediato, los puños de Sakura se contrajeron de puro placer en respuesta a las noticias. ¡Finalmente uno de los bunshins había dado con el verdadero Sasuke!

"¡Muy bien Naruto!" las felicitaciones de Kiba quedaron ahogadas entre los ladridos alegres de Akamaru. "¿En qué dirección está?"

Dejándose caer en una rama Naruto tomó un nuevo impulso, ajustando la trayectoria. "¡Síganme!" fue todo lo que dijo, pero la inquebrantable determinación que teñía su voz contagió enseguida a todo el grupo, renovando los ánimos. Todos salieron disparados en la misma dirección sin perderle el paso.

No tuvieron que desviarse mucho de la ruta que estaban siguiendo, afortunadamente, aunque tampoco pudieron avanzar demasiado en la nueva dirección.

Unos metros más adelante, en medio de un pequeño claro en el bosque, Uchiha Itachi les bloqueaba el camino.

A la señal de Kakashi, todos se detuvieron en seco, manteniendo una distancia prudencial de la solitaria figura y ubicándose en diferentes ramas en grupos de dos. Decir que estaban sorprendidos con la aparición era quedarse muy cortos. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí, delante de sus narices, cuando no habían dado con rastro ni seña de él en todo ese tiempo? Si él estaba allí entonces el encuentro entre los hermanos era inminente.

Sakura apartó los cabellos empapados de sudor de sus ojos, tratando de distinguirle mejor, pero con la distancia y las sombras ocultando sus facciones, su figura se le antojaba más a la de ese fantasma que ella se imaginaba persiguiendo que a la de una persona real. Pero allí estaba, la inconfundible capa negra de cuello alto, con las nubes rojo escarlata repartidas arbitrariamente, como un cielo oscuro anticipando una tormenta sangrienta. El infame nukenin no se había movido en absoluto, ni parecía mirarles. ¿Era una trampa para demorarles? ¿O esta vez estaba allí para intentar robar el kyuubi de nuevo?

"¡Otra vez tú!" Naruto le acusó enseguida, la rabia en su voz denotaba una frustración reciente y Sakura no fue la única que pensó entonces que su compañero –o alguno de sus escandalosos bunshin– ya le habían encontrado más temprano.

"Naruto-kun." El viento les trajo el tono grave y solemne de Uchiha Itachi con un escalofrío incómodo. El destello de los característicos ojos rojos estaba ahora fijo en el agitado Jinchuuriki, quien parecía vibrar de la rabia apenas contenida.

"No tenemos tiempo para más de tus trucos, ¡no voy a dejar que te lleves a Sasuke!"

"¡No, Naruto!" la advertencia de Kakashi no sirvió de mucho. El temperamental rubio ya se había lanzado directamente hacia a la figura del Akatsuki, dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Yamato y Sai avanzaron enseguida a la señal del copyninja para cubrirle por los flancos.

Entonces, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Un brillante rasengan hizo contacto con el cuerpo del Uchiha haciéndole explotar estrepitosamente en miles de cuervos, que enseguida se agruparon en una enorme nube negra que bien parecía tener voluntad propia. Sin darles tiempo a entender lo que pasaba, las criaturas se lanzaron como un enjambre sobre ellos, haciendo nula la visibilidad e imposibilitándoles el libre movimiento.

La fuerza e intensidad de la embestida les obligó a abandonar las ramas en favor de suelo firme. ¿Estaban ya en un genjutsu? No, imposible, pensó Sakura afinando sus sentidos, mientras se defendía kunai en mano de los picotazos certeros de la marea negra a su alrededor. Espalda contra espalda, Hinata hacía lo mismo, destruyendo a tantos como le era posible alcanzar. Definitivamente no detectaba la capa de chakra que caracterizaba a las ilusiones así que esta tenía que ser una forma de ninjutsu real; algo como los clones de sombra de Naruto a juzgar por el suave _puff_ con el que se disolvían al ser destruidos.

Entretanto, los graznidos eran insoportables y las malditas bestias parecían no tener fin. Tan pronto destruías a una, dos más tomaban su lugar. Con dificultad Sakura distinguió un par de jutsus de viento que abrían boquetes momentáneos en la pared de cuervos, y lo que vio fue a sus compañeros tan complicados como lo estaban ellas con el insólito ataque.

De repente, como respondiendo a una señal, la marea de cuervos dejó de atacarles y comenzó a aglomerarse en cinco puntos distintos en torno del grupo, recomponiéndose en masas deformes que engullían a los desagradables animales hasta transformarles poco a poco, en la figura inconfundible del Uchiha. Siguiendo la orden del copyninja, el grupo aprovechó el breve respiro para reacomodarse y cerrar filas, cuidándose unos a otros las espaldas.

"No pueden detenernos," la voz multiplicada por cinco sentenció con fría calma, "Sasuke debe confrontar su destino."

"¡Ni creas que vamos a dejarle en tus manos...!"

Naruto no tuvo oportunidad ni de terminar la frase cuando los cinco clones explotaron de nuevo por sí solos; esta vez los cuervos que salían en todas direcciones se disolvían en el aire al intentar volar, graznando horrorosamente como si sufrieran con ello. En pocos segundos, los cinco Itachis habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"¡Con un demonio!" ladró Kiba, "¡sí que es un maldito loco!"

"¡Hinata, busca con el byakugan!", ordenó Kakashi llamando a la calma, mientras todos miraban desconfiados a sus alrededores, kunai en mano, preparados para una nueva aparición en cualquier instante.

Activando su afamado Kekkei Genkai, Hinata estiró el alcance de su percepción lo más posible, en sus trescientos sesenta grados de visibilidad perfecta. Tensos segundos transcurrieron a la espera del veredicto, Naruto gruñendo su rabia intermitentemente entre toda clase de groserías que salían de su boca, como una cañería sin reparo.

"¡Ya no está!" confirmó finalmente la kunoichi y Sakura dejó salir de golpe el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. Por un momento pensó que tendrían que abrirse paso ante la resistencia de Itachi y eso sí que podía demorarles fatalmente.

"¿Estás segura?"

La joven asintió por respuesta al líder del equipo y la tensión colectiva se relajó visiblemente.

"¿Qué crees que signifique esto, Kakashi-sempai?" inquirió Yamato enseguida, luciendo tan preocupado como el propio copyninja.

"Es muy extraño, casi no tiene sentido…" Al parecer algo les inquietaba mucho a los dos respecto a las circunstancias del ataque que habían sufrido. No era prudente subestimar a Uchiha Itachi bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero para Sakura estaba bastante claro que se trataba de una advertencia tanto como de una distracción. No había nada más en ello… ¿o sí?

"¿A quién le importa eso ahora?" interrumpió Naruto alarmado ante la inmovilidad de ambos shinobis. "¡Vamos a perder a Sasuke si no nos damos prisa!"

Tenía razón. Desperdiciaban un tiempo precioso que bien podía marcar la diferencia para salvarle en un momento crítico. Si la batalla entre los hermanos Uchiha estaba por empezar, tenían que detener a Sasuke antes de que se hiciese a sí mismo un daño irreversible, cegado por su venganza.

Imperturbable, Kakashi se volvió a ver a su escandaloso alumno, listo para regañarle por su impaciencia, pero Sakura no alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras.

El grito de Hinata fue toda la advertencia que tuvo.

"¡Sakura, no!"

Estaba justo a sus espaldas. La kunoichi se volteó por instinto, blandiendo valientemente el kunai en su mano.

Sus ojos verdes, abiertos de par en par con la sorpresa, se encontraron irremediablemente con el Mangekyo Sharingan.

"¡Itachi…!"

Un segundo después, Sakura cayó limpiamente al suelo.

"¡Mierda!"

"¡No!"

"¡Sakura-san!"

"¡Sakura!"

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!" la voz de Naruto se escuchaba por encima de las demás, mientras él y Hinata corrían desesperados en auxilio de su compañera.

En seguida, el siniestro bunshin comenzó a disolverse por sí mismo lentamente, cuervos volando en todas direcciones frente a la forma postrada de Sakura. Su rostro mantenía una irritante mirada condescendiente que Kakashi destruyó con un tiro certero de su kunai en medio de los ojos.

Habían sido engañados como unos novatos.

"¡Maldición!"

-o-

_¡Sakura!_

_¡Sa-ku…!_

_¡S-a…!_

El mundo se tiñó de sombras rojas como el atardecer a gran velocidad, una oscuridad aterradora, asfixiante, cerrándose a su alrededor. Multitud de voces distorsionadas gritaban en la distancia, ininteligibles más allá del sentimiento común que compartían con ella: desesperación, frustración… miedo. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a dar vueltas y las nauseas la golpearon sin misericordia con el súbito movimiento, que sólo parecía incrementarse con cada giro. Sus sentidos protestaban por la sobrecarga de información y lo único que sabía con certeza era que todo lo que la rodeaba estaba cambiando de forma, estirándose y reacomodándose con ella adentro.

Sin un punto de referencia ni nada a lo que asirse para ganar estabilidad, la kunoichi optó por dejarse caer en cuclillas, una mano al frente buscando equilibrio, la otra sosteniendo firmemente el kunai a la altura de su rostro. Cerró los ojos, consciente de que estaba por perder el conocimiento si la situación no mejoraba pronto. Entonces trató de aferrarse a su pensamiento lógico y disciplinado para distraerse de las señales confusas que enviaban sus sobresaturados sentidos.

Estaba en un genjutsu después de todo, donde esos sentidos se convertían en las armas del enemigo. Y no de uno cualquiera, sino de una técnica del sharingan, considerado por muchos como el doujutsu más poderoso. Claro que Sakura había entrenado antes con usuarios de genjutsu y sabía algunos trucos para neutralizarlos, pero las técnicas que podían salir del legendario Kekkei Genkai eran mucho más avanzadas, por no decir que estaban en otro nivel en sí mismas.

Kakashi-sensei siempre le decía que ella tenía aptitud para detectar y entender las técnicas ilusorias, lo que aumentaba sus posibilidades de poder contrarrestarlas. Siguiendo esa lógica, lo único que le decían sus instintos en ese momento, era que estaba muy jodida y sin la más mínima idea de cómo librarse. Por los momentos se encontraba en manos de sus compañeros, quienes sin duda ya estarían intentando ayudarla a salir.

Otra ola de nauseas le golpeó el estómago con fuerza y por un momento pensó que se iba a partir en dos por la presión. ¿Eso era todo entonces? Iba a morir atrapada en una prisión de genjutsu que funcionaba como una aplanadora, si la fuerza de los interminables giros sobre ella era un indicativo. La kunoichi había pensado muchas veces en la muerte; como no hacerlo si era una ninja expuesta a incontables peligros y ya le había tocado coquetear con ella en más de una ocasión. Pero morir así, cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo era francamente ridículo, sino impensable.

Apretando los dientes, Sakura siguió luchando, determinada a no dejarse vencer por la desesperación. Todo lo que experimentaba era una ilusión, lo sabía, pero no había forma de evitar que su mente y su cuerpo lo percibieran todo como real. La kunoichi quería gritar de frustración pero ya no le quedaba aliento. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? Caer tan fácilmente víctima del sharingan era una vergüenza, especialmente viniendo de ella que había tenido el raro privilegio de entrenar con dos de sus usuarios.

Si tuviera fuerzas como para moverse, se cachetearía a sí misma sin dudarlo.

Sus nauseas comenzaron a aliviarse sorpresivamente y enseguida pudo respirar un poco mejor. Entonces se dio cuenta que todo se estaba deteniendo poco a poco, la sensación cambiante y sofocante a su alrededor cediendo paulatinamente. ¿Estaba saliendo del genjutsu? Sakura se animó a abrir los ojos pero no había nada que ver más que la absoluta oscuridad de su prisión. No podía sentir la inyección de chakra de otro ninja, lo cual significaba que la técnica no estaba siendo disuelta por sus compañeros todavía.

Cuando el mundo en el que estaba atrapada dejó de girar por completo bajo sus pies, las nauseas volvieron implacables y la kunoichi no tuvo más remedio que reclinarse a un lado y dejar salir su escaso desayuno de vuelta. Enseguida le golpeó el desagradable olor de su propio vómito, y se atragantó azorada en otra ola de mareo más desagradable que la anterior. Cuando no le quedó más nada que devolver que la bilis, se alejó como pudo de la evidencia, arrastrándose en la oscuridad con cuidado pero con prisa. Tenía que pensar rápido, que idear un plan antes de que las innombrables torturas que sin duda iban a desenvolverse frente a sus ojos, comenzaran. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo en este caso.

Mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente Sakura trató de disolver el miedo creciente en su pecho mientras avanzaba en la desoladora oscuridad. Ella nunca había experimentado este tipo de ilusión, pero recordaba bien los efectos que en el pasado había tenido sobre Sasuke y Kakashi cuando fueron atacados por el propio Itachi de la misma forma. Muchos días inconscientes, en estado catatónico; otros tantos hospitalizados para recuperarse. ¿Qué podía hacer ella frente a semejante poder que había derrumbado shinobis más poderosos?

Sólo su ingenio y su entereza podían salvarla ahora.

Un destello de luz apareció de repente frente a ella, rojizo, lejano, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarla a parpadear varias veces ante su intensidad. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron comprendió que estaba en una especie de túnel y ese destello era la salida. O el camino directo hacia su próxima sesión de tortura.

Sakura se dio valor mentalmente, poniéndose de pie tambaleante. Al mal paso era mejor darle prisa. Después de todo, no podía hacer otra cosa sino avanzar y enfrentar cualquier cosa que el retorcido Uchiha hubiese preparado para ella.

Lentamente y sin ser verdaderamente consciente de ello, el trastabillar inseguro de sus pies se convirtió en un andar rápido y luego en una carrera frenética por escapar de la sofocante cueva. El miedo a lo desconocido que la asechaba desde la oscuridad a sus espaldas era casi tan fuerte como el temor de lo que le esperaba afuera. Con cada zancada se acercaba más al destello carmesí de la salida. La abertura era pequeña y se no podía distinguir nada de lo que estaba del otro lado, sin embargo Sakura no se detuvo por ello. Su deseo de salir era más fuerte que todas las precauciones que pudiese tomar en otras circunstancias.

Una vez afuera lo primero que le golpeó fue la violenta intensidad de la luz, que la cegó de inmediato forzándola a detenerse. Tratando de proteger sus ojos con una mano de los rayos perpendiculares del sol, la kunoichi se esforzó por comprender a donde había llegado al tiempo que se mantenía en guardia blandiendo el kunai en su otra mano. Pero el brillo era demasiado fuerte para distinguir nada en concreto y adaptarse después de tantos minutos de absoluta oscuridad no era tarea sencilla.

Por el momento, el rumor reconfortante de los árboles llenaba el horrible silencio que la había acompañado hasta entonces dentro de la ilusión. Moviendo uno de sus pies comprobó la textura terrosa del suelo bajo sus botas. El ambiente estaba muy cálido pero había una suave brisa refrescante que arrastraba a su alrededor esos olores tan familiares como queridos para ella.

Con esa idea en su mente, Sakura apartó la mano, alarmada. Sus ojos protestaron con renovado ardor y lágrimas, pero eso no le importó. Parpadeando furiosa, la kunoichi se obligó a sí misma a ver.

Allí estaban. Los colores siempre vívidos de la naturaleza, las formas familiares de las construcciones humanas, el símbolo tallado en las enormes puertas de madera…

Todo era tan real, tan perfecto…

No había duda.

Sakura se encontraba de pie frente a las puertas de Konoha.

"Bienvenida a Tsukuyomi."

-o-

**NDA: **Por fin! Este borrador llevaba siglos en mi computadora y ya era hora de sacarlo a la luz de la Internet x3. No esperen actualizaciones muy regulares hasta que termine LeN.

(Poesía al inicio basada en la letra de Bullet the blue sky – U2)

Editado: 12/2010


	2. Doors of Perception

_Si las puertas de la percepción quedaran depuradas, _

_todo se habría de mostrar al hombre tal cual es: infinito._

_William Blake_

-o-

**c2- Doors of Perception (Las Puertas de la Percepción)**

Con cada parpadeo lento e intencional, Sakura esperaba que la visión frente a ella desapareciese. Los ojos le escocían, irritados con la insidiosa luz del sol de mediodía, mientras sus manos apartaban con impaciencia las lágrimas que distorsionaban las líneas de la realidad.

Sin embargo, a medida que sus ojos se reajustaban, las puertas de entrada de su amada Konoha no hacían sino volverse cada vez más nítidas, más reales, en un mundo que ella sabía, era la fantasía creada por una mente criminal.

'_Vale, es una ilusión, no pierdas la calma__…'_ se animó mentalmente mientras trataba de encontrar alguna explicación lógica al asunto. Horrores salidos del mismísimo infierno era lo que esperaba ver, no las conocidas formas de su hogar, tentándola con su familiaridad a entrar, a dejar atrás el rigor de la lucha y, simplemente, correr a casa.

Cuando las líneas y colores cobraron toda su nitidez una voz grave e incorpórea retumbó monótona dentro de su cabeza.

"Bienvenida a Tsukuyomi."

"¿Qué?" Sakura se volvió sobre sí misma alarmada, blandiendo de nuevo el kunai en contra de un enemigo invisible.

"Tus armas no sirven de nada en este lugar."

El tono condescendiente y aburrido de su captor la irritó terriblemente, más incluso que la verdad de sus palabras. Ella sabía que el kunai en su mano era más una forma de consuelo mental que una verdadera herramienta de defensa, pero Sakura no encontró en su ánimo justificarse.

"¿Qué quieres de mí, Uchiha Itachi?" escupió su nombre con desden, girando de nuevo sobre sí misma, el kunai más apretado que antes en su puño.

"Tu tiempo."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"En el mundo de Tsukuyomi, el espacio, tiempo y materia son controlados por mí." Su voz aterciopelada pronunciaba cada palabra con cuidado, casi con reverencia. "Setenta y dos horas en Tsukuyomi son tan sólo un segundo de tu vida, y ese tiempo, ahora, me pertenece."

Ante semejante declaración, Sakura no pudo más que abrir la boca, anonadada. Si él era capaz de hacer algo semejante, de atraparla en una técnica que tomaba un segundo en ejecutar pero que ella percibiría como tres días enteros en su mente, estaba realmente jodida. ¡Un segundo por Kami! Para cuando alguno de sus compañeros pudiera alcanzarla, ya todo habría terminado para ella.

Todo lo que había escuchado antes sobre él se quedaba corto, desde luego. Un poder semejante no era natural… ¡Realmente este hombre, era un monstruo!

Paralizada por la magnitud de situación, su falta de respuesta dio pie a más explicaciones por parte de la incorpórea voz. "Usado para infligir dolor, tu espíritu no comprende que esto no es realidad."

"¡No necesito lecciones sobre genjutsu!" replicó envalentonada, más para darse ánimos que por sentirse confiada verdaderamente. "Si lo que quieres es torturarme pues empieza de una vez; ¡yo no voy a decirte nada!"

Largos segundos de silencio siguieron a su desafío, marcados sólo por el ritmo acelerado de su corazón martillando un agujero en su pecho. Un par de gotas de sudor resbalaban frías por sus sienes con una lentitud enloquecedora, dando cuenta de lo real que resultaban los más mínimos y mundanos detalles dentro de Tsukuyomi. Sola y asustada, Sakura tuvo entonces la absoluta certeza de que la muerte se escondía dentro de su propia mente. Preparada para lo peor, casi suspiró de alivio cuando lo que vino del infame asesino fue sólo una pregunta, aparentemente inofensiva.

"¿Sabes tú lo que es real, Haruno Sakura?"

"¡Sé bien quién eres tú y eso me basta!" gruñó de inmediato, tapando su confusión con pedantería.

"Muchos viven todos los días de su vida atrapados dentro de ilusiones a las que llaman realidad. Viven de acuerdo a lo que creen cierto, atados a lo que aceptan como verdadero. Su realidad bien puede ser un espejismo."

Sakura quería enseñarle la realidad de sus puños, si el muy cobarde no fuese más que una voz en su cabeza.

"Yo te enseñaré la realidad de tu mundo, de tu aldea, dentro de esta ilusión."

"¿¡Oh, en serio!" una risotada burlona y muy poco femenina se le escapó de los nervios. ¿Quién rayos se creía este tipo para hablarle así? Como si ella fuese una novata que no podía distinguir entre un senbon y una aguja de tejer. "Pues no me interesa nada de lo que quieras _enseñarme,_ Uchiha."

"No tienes más opción que jugar este juego conmigo, Sakura-san."

La joven kunoichi tragó con dificultad, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por disimular el pánico creciendo en su interior ante una situación sin alternativas. Era tal y como él había dicho: ella no tenía otra salida que someterse a sus planes y esperar que, en contra de todas las probabilidades, su mente y su espíritu lograsen soportar las setenta y dos horas en el infierno que, sin duda, Uchiha Itachi era capaz de desatar.

"¡Tal vez no tenga opciones, pero no por eso me voy a rendir a tus manipulaciones!" El levísimo temblor en su voz fue lo único que traicionó algo de su incertidumbre. Haciéndose entonces muy conciente de su respiración agitada y de su pulso a mil por hora, la kunoichi comenzó a concentrarse, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones, mientras esperaba una respuesta que no llegaba.

"¿Me escuchaste, Uchiha?" inquirió al rato, dando otra vuelta más sobre sí misma. Nada en su entorno había cambiado. Estaba sola y la voz en su cabeza parecía haberse detenido sin explicación.

'_¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?'_ pensó desconcertada, bajando por fin el kunai en su puño.

Tomando una bocanada profunda, Sakura repasó sus posibilidades. En principio, tenía que conservar la calma si quería sobrevivir. Su mente era testaruda e irreverente, nada fácil de doblegar, pero su mal carácter y su sensibilidad la hacían muy vulnerable en una batalla de voluntades. En cualquier caso, tenía que controlarse y no dejarse caer en la desesperación, por mucho que la situación pareciese imposible.

Volviendo sus ojos hacia la entrada de su hogar, la kunoichi entendió la silenciosa invitación que estaba recibiendo. _'Yo te enseñaré la realidad de tu mundo, de tu aldea, dentro de esta ilusión.'_ Sea lo que sea que el terrible asesino estaba preparando para ella, tendría que entrar a Konoha para averiguarlo.

Muchas cosas podían pasar en tres días, y ninguna lucía muy prometedora de momento.

Armándose de valor, la kunoichi comenzó a avanzar hacia la entrada, su puño apretado con renovada fuerza alrededor del desgastado kunai. Sin mucho éxito trataba de disipar con cada exhalación las ideas funestas que su mente conjuraba en contra de su voluntad. Imágenes horrorosas de sus compatriotas y seres queridos muertos y mutilados en un baño de sangre y entrañas, aparecían sin descanso una tras otra en anticipación a lo que tendría que enfrentar al entrar. Era estúpido, pero se estaba torturando a sí misma antes de que su infame captor siquiera empezase a hacerlo. Desde luego que si el Tsukuyomi no la mataba, su superactiva imaginación lo iba a hacer por ella.

Entonces, la primera de una serie de cosas inesperadas sucedió. A pesar de sus elucubraciones más fatalistas, tan pronto cruzó las puertas de entrada se sintió en casa, tan bienvenida y segura como siempre; y la familiaridad y el alivio que pincharon su corazón fueron innegables.

Luego de un primer vistazo, todo parecía estar en su lugar, una réplica perfecta de su amada Konoha. Los sentimientos cotidianos que experimentaba eran una prueba más del increíble poder de la ilusión en la que estaba, manifiesta en todas sus reacciones, las cuales obedecían a estímulos absolutamente reales para su mente. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en notar que bajo esa primera impresión de familiaridad, se escondían sutiles diferencias, como si alguien hubiese cometido pequeños errores a propósito en la copia, y que sólo podrían ser notados por un verdadero residente.

Eran cosas realmente pequeñas, como los dos shinobi que montaban guardia en la puerta, y que ella nunca antes había visto. Ambos vestían unos chalecos jounin con un corte algo diferente al cuello. O como el color del pequeño edificio de dos plantas a la derecha, de un azul mucho más intenso del que ella recordaba, como si estuviera recién pintado. Y alguien había reparado el desgastado empedrado de la calle principal; hasta el desnivel y la grieta de la esquina que ella estaba tan acostumbrada a saltar habían desaparecido.

Así, todo era igual pero diferente. Más brillante. Más nuevo. Y a pesar de ello, Sakura sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que este era su hogar.

Luego estaban las gentes. A medida que se internaba en la aldea, tomando el camino usual hacia el centro de la cuidad, la actividad de los habitantes transcurría con aparente normalidad; shinobis y civiles pasaban a su alrededor alternativamente, cada quien ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Sakura buscó ansiosa un rostro conocido entre la multitud, pero no reconoció a nadie, lo cual resultaba muy extraño considerando que su posición y trabajo la obligaban a entrar en contacto de forma regular con muchos de los residentes. Lo más desconcertante de todo era ver muchas caras familiares, pero no poder identificar a nadie por nombre, casi como si los hubiese olvidado a todos. Eso la dejaba sintiéndose francamente insegura respecto a si la familiaridad que percibía era sólo una impresión generada por su propio deseo de ver a alguien conocido, o parte de la maldita ilusión.

Pero eso no era lo peor, sin duda. Porque más terrible que estar en casa rodeada de desconocidos, era el hecho de ver como todos a su alrededor parecían estar ignorándola, apartándose de su camino, desconociendo sus palabras, actuando como si ella, simplemente, no estuviera allí. Incluso la señora a la que trató de saludar sólo porque le recordaba a la recepcionista del hospital con veinte años menos, la esquivó rápidamente sin siquiera mírala.

La situación era francamente ridícula y comenzaba a atacarle los nervios. Era casi como ser invisible. Como si el mundo pudiese continuar funcionando sin ella en él.

¿Y por qué rayos nadie parecía capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos?

Estaba en casa y no tenía a donde ir, ni con quien hablar y…

'_¡No, no estás en casa, estás en una ilusión, con un demonio!'_

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente, retrocediendo unos pasos y recostando su espalda contra la pared del edificio más cercano, temiendo que sus rodillas no resistirían el peso de su cuerpo por mucho tiempo más. Entonces cerró los ojos y comenzó a golpear la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra el muro repetidas veces, esperando que el sentido común se pudiese imbuir a golpes, al menos. ¡Diez minutos en Tsukuyomi y ya estaba perdiendo el juicio! Confundiendo la realidad con la ilusión en medio de un ataque de estúpida nostalgia e inseguridad infantil.

¿A quién quería engañar? La verdad era que estaba muy asustada y cada paso que daba era un paso más hacia la ansiedad de lo desconocido. El hecho de estar rodeada de cosas familiares en una situación tan desesperada era su propio infierno particular, y algo le decía, que el maldito Uchiha lo había planeado así a propósito.

La kunoichi apretó los dientes enseguida. Uchiha Itachi estaba tratando de confundirla, debilitarla y manipularla para sus propios fines y sólo en mantener la calma y la cordura se encontraba su única posibilidad de sobrevivir. Unos golpes más contra el muro y un par de maldiciones después, Sakura sintió que recuperó algo de control sobre su propia ansiedad.

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse mejor, la vio. Una mujer pasó delante de ella por la otra acera, con un niño pequeño en brazos y fue como si el mundo a su alrededor se detuviese por unos segundos para enfocarse solamente en aquella desconocida.

Era casi como ver una postal en movimiento. Los cálidos verdes y azules que pintaban la ciudad contrastaban bellamente con la elegante palidez de los que eran, evidentemente, madre e hijo dando un paseo por la aldea. Sus movimientos naturales, sus sonrisas alegres, irradiaban amor y una calidez que renovaron la nostalgia de la kunoichi por su propia familia de inmediato. Los cabellos negro azabache y la belleza etérea de ambos tenían un magnetismo especial que resultaba casi imposible de resistir.

Un magnetismo que Sakura conocía muy bien, habiendo sido víctima de sus estragos desde los doce años de edad.

La kunichi parpadeó varias veces tratando de romper el trance, pero sus pies estaban ya en movimiento, cruzando la calle para seguir a aquellos dos extraños que, sin duda alguna, eran parte del desaparecido Clan Uchiha.

"¡Imposible!" murmuró para sí misma. "Todos los Uchiha están muertos… bueno lo están en el mundo real, claro." Enmendó al final, recordando que Itachi podía mostrarle lo que quisiera dentro de la ilusión, y esto era algo que él quería enseñarle, de eso al menos estaba segura. Acelerando su marcha se acercó cada vez más a la pareja, escuchando la voz melodiosa de la mujer y las risas divertidas del pequeño. Al igual que el resto de la ciudad ellos también parecían ignorar su presencia, por lo que pronto abandonó toda pretensión de sigilo, siguiéndoles con total descaro.

Cuando les dio alcance, Sakura por fin pudo ver de cerca el rostro del pequeño y casi se fue de bruces de la impresión.

¡No había duda! Ese perfil, esos ojos… el cabello desordenado e imposiblemente rebelde en la nuca… aun si aquella sonrisa en sus labios le resultaba tan ajena respecto a los recuerdos que tenía de él…

Ese niño de tres años, balanceándose divertido en los brazos de su madre, era Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura sintió que las entrañas se le volvieron de piedra, una mezcla de compasión y rabia ahogándola sin remedio. ¿Por qué estaba viendo esto? Muchas veces se había preguntado que clase de niño había sido Sasuke, y si al menos su infancia había sido más feliz que los años en los que compartieron juntos como compañeros de equipo.

Pero verlo ahora, riendo risueño en los brazos amorosos de su madre, sabiendo que luego se perdería tal vez para siempre en el odio de una venganza inútil, era demasiado para ella.

¿Qué clase de sádico era Itachi para mostrarle todo esto, cuando él era responsable de…?

Entonces todo encajó de golpe en su mente. Las pequeñas diferencias en la aldea, las renovaciones sutiles, la impresión de familiaridad en un mar de gentes desconocidas…

¡Realmente se encontraba en Konoha, pero en la Konoha de Uchiha Itachi, tal y como era unos trece años atrás! Antes de la masacre. Antes de que el mundo del pequeño niño delante de ella se volviese una autentica pesadilla a manos de su propio hermano.

Confundida a más no poder por sus emociones en conflicto y perdida en sus pensamientos, la kunoichi se sobresaltó de nuevo al darse cuenta de que su andar les había llevado a entrar por las puertas del infame Complejo Uchiha.

Este era un lugar que, en su tiempo, estaba prácticamente abandonado, y que ella sólo había visto desde fuera. Los altos muros que le rodeaban y el imponente arco de entrada los había memorizado durante las miles de veces en que se empeñaba en acompañar a un renuente Sasuke bajo cualquier pretexto, después de los entrenamientos. También les solía acompañar Naruto –para su mayor fastidio en aquel entonces– obligando a la kunoichi a repartirse entre regaños para uno y suspiros para el otro.

Ahora que estaba dentro, su confusión fue cediendo ante una irrefrenable curiosidad que anuló toda determinación previa de no caer en el juego de Itachi. ¡Tenía que saber! ¡Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que muchas veces había imaginado en sus desvelos! El lugar era enorme y ciertamente hacía honor a su fama. Casas y comercios construidos y decorados al estilo tradicional japonés flanqueaban la calle central, el símbolo del abanico rojo y blanco prominente en todas partes, señal de orgullo por el legado del famoso Clan. La impresión que daban sus calles y sus gentes era de rigor y orden, pero también de cuidado y respeto por el pasado. Era un contraste increíble con el resto de la aldea, bulliciosa e impredecible, que desafiaba la rutina en cada esquina.

Pero lo más impresionante para Sakura era ver que el lugar estaba realmente vivo con actividad cotidiana. Niños corriendo por las calles, gente trabajando, charlando, sonriendo. Nada más alejado de la deprimente tumba en la que se había convertido luego, ocasionando que todos los habitantes de Konoha, excepto uno, evitasen el lugar a toda costa. Entonces, la kunoichi no pudo sino preguntarse con remordimiento, si estos eran los fantasmas que veía Sasuke todos los días mientras vivió allí, completamente sólo y aislado del resto de la aldea.

No podía culparlo por haberse marchado de ser así.

Doblando por una calle secundaria, pronto llegaron a lo que era, sin duda, la casa del líder del Clan, descendiente directo de los padres fundadores de la aldea. Solemne y elegante, con muros de piedra pulida y banderas blancas y rojas en la amplia entrada, el lugar era una perfecta representación del rol que cumplía la principal familia del Clan y su importancia en la política interna de la aldea. Allí, las puertas dobles de madera tallada con el perenne símbolo Uchiha se deslizaron de golpe antes de que la mujer llegase a ellas, y Sakura recibió con ello otro susto que la paralizó en el sitio, el kunai hasta entonces en su mano, cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Saliendo a recibirles, un niño de no más de ocho años hizo una breve reverencia, solemne pero evidentemente afectuosa.

"Bienvenida a casa, Okaa-san."

Enseguida el pequeño Sasuke se lanzó con temeridad fuera de los brazos de su madre y, tambaleándose graciosamente sobre sus piernitas, corrió sin reparo hacia su hermano mayor.

"¡Ta-chiii!" balbuceó al tiempo que le abrazaba torpemente.

"¡Ahh Itachi, que bueno que ya estás en casa!" Contestó la mujer evidentemente complacida. "¿Puedes encargarte de tu hermano mientras preparo la comida?"

Asintiendo por toda respuesta, el niño se ocupó enseguida de su hermanito tratando de controlar su frenética energía y el balbuceo incesante acerca de lo que iban a jugar juntos durante toda la tarde. La sonrisa de Sasuke era contagiosa y no tardó en reflejarse en el rostro de su hermano, si bien la respuesta era mucho más estoica y comedida, no era por ello menos sincera.

Siguiendo a su madre al interior de la casa con la mano de su hermanito firmemente sujetada en la suya, el mayor de los Uchiha se detuvo por un momento en el umbral, volviéndose para cerrar la puerta.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que empezara la ilusión, alguien miró a Sakura directamente a los ojos.

Un par de segundos después, Itachi continuó su camino, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

-o-

NDA: Creo que al planear esta historia no estaba realmente consciente de lo que me iba a costar escribir el bromance…

"_¡Ta-chiii!" balbuceó al tiempo que le abrazaba torpemente._

Kill me nao! ;_;


	3. Playing Pilgrims

-o-

_"Cuando odiamos a alguien,_

_odiamos en su imagen algo que está dentro de nosotros"._

– _Demian. Herman Hesse_

-o-

**c3- Playing Pilgrims** (Jugando a los Peregrinos).

Sakura no supo cuanto tiempo permaneció allí, clavada al suelo, mirando el espacio vacío de la entrada.

Así que este era su juego. Tenía que decir que estaba tan sorprendida como ofendida por el evidente intento de manipular sus sentimientos por Sasuke. La pregunta del momento era, ¿con qué fin? Uchiha Itachi estaba mostrándole el pasado que tanto le había intrigado y la kunoichi no pudo sino estremecerse al pensar el precio que le iba a cobrar por ello.

Recuperando su compostura con esa idea dando tumbos siniestros por su cabeza, Sakura se puso en movimiento, sus pies llevándola con decisión ajena al interior de la casa. El kunai estaba de vuelta en su mano como único consuelo mental ante un enemigo imposible. Su entrenamiento ninja la forzaba a actuar con extrema cautela a cada paso, pero su corazón estaba ávido por ver más, por desentrañar todos los misterios de uno de los Clanes más renombrados de la historia; por ver de nuevo al pequeño Sasuke con sus ojos azabaches limpios de un odio lamentablemente familiar para ella. ¿No era esto con lo que fantaseaban todas las niñas de su generación?

Luego de pasar el descanso de la entrada, frente a ella se desplegaba un largo corredor que parecía atravesar la casa desde el frente hasta el fondo, con unas escaleras a un lado que conducían al segundo piso. Todo lo que alcanzaba a ver desde allí estaba hecho de madera: pulida, tallada o pintada, en el estilo más clásico de la arquitectura japonesa. Las puertas correderas con papel de arroz en colores pálidos, iluminaban los tonos ricos de la madera, uniendo fragilidad y fuerza con fines utilitarios. Hermosa sin ser ostentosa. Era una casa hecha para vivir confortablemente sin olvidar la disciplina en favor de la frivolidad. Un hogar para una familia de guerreros, sin duda.

Armándose de valor comenzó a avanzar por el corredor, siguiendo los ruidos ininteligibles en la distancia. Distintas habitaciones se abrían a un lado y otro, pero ella las ignoró más allá de un breve vistazo en donde una puerta había quedado entreabierta revelando sus secretos. No tenía sentido distraerse ahora; Itachi estaba intentando enseñarle algo y, atrapada como estaba, no tenía sentido hacerse esperar más.

De nuevo Sakura se sorprendió tan pronto traspuso las puertas correderas que conducían al patio posterior, donde un hermoso jardín se abría al cielo, lleno de color y vida. Un arroyuelo con carpas enormes serpenteaba desde el fondo de la propiedad flanqueado por piedras talladas y pequeñísimas flores de colores. La madre de Itachi debía tener un gusto particular por la jardinería, a juzgar por el cuidado y la dedicación que eran evidentes en cada detalle del lugar. En contraste, entre ella y su madre no podían mantener viva una planta en una maceta, mucho menos cuidar de un jardín tan impresionante como aquel. Por alguna razón eso la hizo sentir más consciente que nunca de la gran diferencia que había entre la vida y educación de los grandes clanes, y las familias ordinarias como la suya, que vivían en una casa minúscula con un macetero en la ventana por todo jardín.

Sin embargo, la novedad del lugar se disipó tan pronto alcanzó a los dos Uchiha que había seguido. Los encontró en un recodo del patio a un lado de la casa, de pie frente a un par de postes llenos de miles de hendiduras hechas por varias generaciones de shinobis aprendiendo a lanzar un kunai. Ahora el más joven lo intentaba bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

A los tres años, Sasuke difícilmente podía manejar uno con la debida soltura, mucho menos arrojarlo hasta los postes con puntería. Sin embargo, Itachi le corregía siempre con paciencia, ajustando con cuidado la postura de su muñeca o la altura de su brazo. Y Sasuke volvía a probar con renovado entusiasmo, frunciendo el ceño en concentración. Tan sólo ver la ilusión que le hacía intentarlo y ganarse con ello la aprobación de su hermano con cada acierto, era suficiente para comprender la adoración que sentían el uno por el otro.

Porque en ese momento y en ese lugar –muy a pesar de cómo la historia se desarrollaría en el futuro– ese sentimiento era, irrefutablemente, mutuo.

Ver esto resultaba desgarrador para Sakura en muchos más niveles de los que quería contar. Si lo que Itachi deseaba era darle más razones para odiarle, estaba haciendo un trabajo francamente fenomenal. Nada deseaba más en ese momento que poner el kunai en su mano entre los ojos del maldito asesino que había empujado a su hermano por el camino de la venganza.

"¡Uchiha Sasuke, deja de perder el tiempo y ven a desayunar o vas a llegar tarde a la academia!"

Sakura se volvió enseguida hacia la voz de la matriarca Uchiha, melodiosa pero firme, llamándole desde la entrada del jardín. _'¿Academia?'_ pensó confundida, _'pero si Sasuke es aún muy pequeño para ingresar'._

"Voy enseguida, Okaa-san".

Cuando volvió su atención hacia los postes, Sakura contuvo el aliento. No sólo Itachi había desaparecido del lugar, ahora Sasuke arrojaba sus kunais con perfecta puntería, convertido ya en un niño de unos siete u ocho años. En un parpadeo, la ilusión había cambiado, saltando varios años adelante y con ello, el corazón de Sakura dio otro vuelco ante la imagen mucho más familiar delante de sus ojos. Los pantaloncillos blancos, la camisa azul de cuello alto con la insignia del clan en la espalda, el aire resuelto y serio de siempre… Este era el Sasuke de sus recuerdos, el de los primeros días de academia cuando apenas y se conocían.

Recogiendo sus armas del poste a toda prisa, el pequeño pasó a su lado, corriendo en dirección a la casa, mientras ella le seguía a un paso mucho más sosegado. De momento estaba perdida en la nostalgia que aquel niño le incitaba, sintiéndose también ella una niña de nuevo, persiguiendo el romance por infatuación tanto como por competencia. ¡Qué extraña le resultaba toda esta situación! Estaba reviviendo su propio pasado desde una perspectiva completamente diferente.

Cuando por fin le dio alcance, lo encontró en la cocina, donde su madre se afanaba en el fogón mientras él y un hombre mayor que sólo podía ser su padre tomaban asiento, alistándose para comer. Aun en un ambiente tan mundano, aquel hombre tenía una presencia intimidante y poderosa en esa forma tan particular que parecen tener los Uchiha. El desagrado por la figura paterna fue instantáneo y Sakura no entendía el por qué de su repentina incomodidad. Quizás él le recordaba demasiado a Itachi para sentirse de otro modo.

Y hablando del demonio, cuando comenzaban a servirse los alimentos, el susodicho apareció, cambiando el ambiente de la habitación con su entrada. Con una reverencia se excusó por la tardanza y se sentó al lado de su hermano, quien enseguida se animó visiblemente y comenzó a charlar sobre lo que haría en su primer día de academia. Ambos hombres seguían su cháchara asintiendo por toda contribución a la conversación, mientras que su madre le reprendía y le animaba según fuese necesario. Su evidente alegría, escrita claramente en sus gestos honestos y su constante sonrisa resultaban absurdas en comparación al niño que ella recordaba, tan arrogante como estoico.

Sakura resistió el absurdo impulso de pellizcarse para despertar.

Pero tan fascinante como le resultaba este nuevo Sasuke, ella se encontró concentrándose más en el joven Itachi, notando enseguida las diferencias que habían hecho los años en esta segunda versión. Y la verdad, no pudo más que inquietarse con los cambios tan dramáticos que veía. Profundas líneas de estrés comenzaban a marcarse en su rostro hacia sus mejillas junto con unas ojeras que le aventajaban más allá de sus años y que después serían tan comunes en su fisonomía como su nombre era conocido en los cinco países. Si bien se le veía saludable –puro músculo comprimido con fuerza y agilidad– su ojo médico estimaba que estaba un par de kilos por debajo de su peso ideal, bajo en chakra y en urgente necesidad de un descanso. Claro que su semblante no traicionaba nada en absoluto. Ni fatiga, ni preocupación; lo que lo hacía todo más extraño y, con sinceridad, enervante. Ninguno de sus padres parecía notar nada. O si lo hacían, no parecía molestarles.

Una vez terminada la comida, todos se alistaron para salir de una forma tan eficiente y disciplinada que Sakura sintió verdadera vergüenza al compararlo de nuevo con el caos que se desataba en su casa cada vez que llegaba la hora de salir. Tan pronto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta Itachi se excusó, no sin antes desear suerte a su hermanito con un golpecillo de sus dedos en la frente del pequeño, haciéndole torcer el morro con aparente fastidio.

Así se quedaron solos Uchiha Fugaku (o así le había llamado el hombre que le saludó con una reverencia al pasar frente a su puerta), y un Sasuke que se frotaba con insistencia la frente al tiempo que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Era fácil ver que el gesto de Itachi era de cariño y que él lo atesoraba, aun si trataba de ocultarlo.

"Vamos ya, Sasuke".

Fugaku inició la marcha hacia la academia seguido de su hijo, cruzando el complejo Uchiha con un paso ligero que sería interrumpido muchas veces por vecinos y amigos, unos para animar a Sasuke en su primer día, otros para alabar a su hermano mayor y poner grandes expectativas sobre sus hombros. Sakura iba tras ellos observándolo todo con detalle, olvidada toda preocupación de donde se encontraba en favor de entender lo que ocurría, porque algo en Sasuke no parecía estar bien.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la salida del complejo y cruzar la distancia que les separaba de los terrenos donde se encontraba la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Durante todo el camino el pequeño Uchiha no paraba de mirar de soslayo a su padre, una y otra vez con creciente intensidad, volviéndose en ocasiones con la clara intención de decirle algo, pero siempre quedándose en silencio en el último segundo, bajando la mirada al camino ante sus pies, inseguro.

¡Qué increíble era el contraste con el niño que minutos antes no paraba de hablar en la mesa del desayuno! Sakura quería golpear al tal Fugaku por ser tan insufrible. ¿Qué no podía ver que el niño a su lado estaba deseando –no– necesitando de su atención?

Al cruzar la puerta de la academia se renovaron los saludos y las formalidades, ahora con los maestros y otros padres del nuevo curso, que saludaban al duo con gran respeto, algunos revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño Sasuke en simpatía por su silencio nervioso.

Unas risas alegres y no menos estridentes le hicieron levantar la vista y con sorpresa se vio a sí misma correteando con Ino y otras niñas al fondo del patio. Enseguida se volteó en todas direcciones, pero Naruto no estaba a la vista –lo cual no era raro en ese tiempo, cuando nadie quería verle a él tampoco.

Mientras trataba de reconciliarse con la idea de verse a sí misma (¡era más frentona de niña!), la kunoichi recordó que esta era la época en la que los niños todavía le parecían cosas horribles y sucias y no le interesaban más que para jugar ocasionalmente. Claro que eso no tardaría mucho en cambiar, pero para entonces Sasuke ya sería el último de los Uchiha y ella no sería la única tratando de ganarse su aprecio.

Entonces Sakura por fin entendió lo que le venía molestando, y que no podía ajustar entre sus recuerdos y todo lo que había visto.

Hasta ahora, podía decir con confianza que jamás había visto un niño más dulce y sincero que Sasuke. Algo malcriado tal vez, pero inocente sin duda. Era obvio que al no ser el heredero del Clan Uchiha, la disciplina se relajaba cuando se trataba de él y todos los que le conocían –en particular Itachi– le consentían y le protegían. Todos menos su padre, quien siempre parecía estar esperando algo más del pequeño cada vez que le miraba con marcado escepticismo.

Así que allí estaba el pequeño Sasuke, aceptando cumplidos de sus futuros maestros con timidez… ¡El-Uchiha-Sasuke! Tímido. Asustado. Ansioso por complacer al hombre a su lado. Una pequeña sonrisa de inseguridad e ilusión tocándole el rostro.

¡Este no era el pasado, esta era otra dimensión!

Un estremecimiento le cruzó la espalda. ¿Era posible que así hubiese sido Sasuke antes de que las circunstancias le obligaran a transformarse en un niño desconfiado y arrogante? Solitario, altanero, taciturno, arisco como un gato mojado. Lleno de odio, enfocado sólo en la venganza como sustento. ¡Ella nunca se había imaginado que la diferencia de carácter sería tan dramática!

Entonces no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a pensar de nuevo en lo que este niño podría haber sido en otras circunstancias… lo diferente que hubiese sido su vida de no ocurrir la masacre… todas las oportunidades estaban allí, listas para que él las tomase, todas las posibilidades…

Saber que lo peor le había ocurrido era, simplemente, devastador.

Mientras Sakura se devanaba los sesos con lo que pudo ser, la ceremonia de iniciación ya estaba concluyendo y padres e hijos comenzaron a moverse en direcciones distintas: unos al interior del edificio a comenzar las clases y otros hacia la salida. Sakura se apartó hacia el fondo del patio, porque aunque nadie la veía y todos la esquivaban, aún se le hacía muy extraño el estar atravesada en medio de todo el bullicio sin poder siquiera interactuar.

Uchiha Fugaku fue uno de los últimos en salir y pronto el lugar estuvo desierto.

"Bien, ¿y ahora qué hago?" se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, considerando a quién debía seguir. Su primer impulso fue el de entrar en la academia y revivir ese primer día de clases por pura nostalgia. Pero dudaba mucho que eso tuviese algún interés para los planes de Itachi, cualesquiera que estos fuesen.

Esa idea le dio pausa y la puso a pensar enseguida: si todo lo que veía era una ilusión construida a partir de las memorias del pasado del Uchiha, entonces él tenía que haber presenciado la ceremonia que acababa de concluir para poder recrearla. Eso, o él se estaba inventando todo para manipularla.

Y tan pronto como lo pensó, sintió su presencia.

Sakura giró sobre sus talones como un rayo y de inmediato le encontró, apertrechado en un árbol en los linderos del patio, semioculto por el follaje.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

El joven Uchiha se volvió a verla, sin ninguna expresión particular en el rostro a pesar de la pregunta tan estúpida que ella acababa de hacer. Esta era su ilusión, ¿dónde más se supone que esté?

Lo intentó de nuevo: "Lo que quiero decir es por qué…"

"Quería asegurarme de que Sasuke estuviera bien", la cortó volviendo sus ojos hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido momentos antes su hermano, junto con sus nuevos compañeros de clase. "Es su primer día y sé que está muy nervioso".

Sakura le miró con renovado interés, tratando de entender donde estaba el asesino psicópata en este niño en apariencia tan preocupado por su hermanito menor que le había seguido y espiado para cerciorarse de su bienestar. El Itachi que veía no tenía más de doce años y ya era un chunin graduado, maduro más allá de sus años. A pesar de su juventud su potencial también era evidente: su cuerpo y sus movimientos ya hablaban de un poder y una destreza que superaban los de un ninja ordinario.

No lo entendía. Nada de lo que veía arrojaba luz sobre el verdadero propósito de Itachi, más allá del burdo intento de manipularla por sus sentimientos. Tenía que haber algo más. Mientras le tenía enfrente bien valía la pena intentar sacarle algo, pensó, aunque se sintiera tan estúpida hablándole a la versión de doce años del temible Akatsuki.

"¿Era esto lo que querías mostrarme?" le acusó, con las manos en la cintura y la paciencia corta. "¿Crees que así vas a hacerme creer que en verdad te importaba Sasuke?"

"No" contestó sin mirarla, "quiero que veas lo que yo le importaba a él".

Lamentablemente, pensó Sakura tragando grueso, eso era evidente con sólo verlos interactuar juntos por cinco minutos. Sasuke quería y admiraba a su hermano mayor más que a nada en el mundo, de eso no tenía duda.

"Sólo así puedes entender su naturaleza y el por qué de sus decisiones; sólo así puedes ayudarle".

"¿Y se supone que yo debo creer que tus intenciones son genuinas? ¿Qué ahora tú, después de hacer de su vida un infierno, quieres ayudar a Sasuke?" Un sonido de incredulidad dejó su garganta. La kunoichi estaba anonadada. El nervio que tenía este hombre para hablarle así no conocía de límites. El hecho de que lo hiciese con la forma de un niño de doce años y sin mirarla a la cara le indignaba aún más.

¡Maldición! Si no le podía dar con los puños, lo haría con el filo de su lengua, al menos.

"¿Qué pasa, Uchiha? ¿Remordimientos de último minuto?" se burló. "¿Acaso tienes miedo de enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que has hecho con él?"

Sakura puso en cada palabra todo el veneno que pudo, olvidando por completo todos sus miedos y reservas anteriores respecto al infame nukenin y su poder. Si iba a morir no se iba a guardar su opinión, al menos.

"¡Qué cínico de tu parte, pero la verdad puedes ahorrarte todo este melodrama! Yo ya entiendo a Sasuke y lo que él desea muy bien: Matarte y vengar a su familia. Y cuando lo haga, él volverá con nosotros a casa".

"Es posible…" contestó luego de una pausa, sin afectación alguna.

"¿No le crees capaz?"

"Oh, él va a matarme, seguro; pero lo que pase después es bastante incierto".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si Sasuke supiera la verdad sobre su pasado se volvería sin dudarlo en contra de Konoha para destruirla con el mismo fervor con el que ahora mismo, me busca".

"¡Sasuke nunca iría en contra de Konoha! ¡Nunca, me oyes!"

Azorada, Sakura decidió en ese momento que Itachi tenía que estar alucinando dentro de su propia ilusión, si es que algo así fuese posible. ¡Era una locura! Simplemente era inconcebible que Sasuke pudiese llegar al punto de atacar su propio hogar y con ello, a todos sus amigos.

En ese momento Itachi se volvió a verla por fin, con un semblante neutro que de alguna manera consiguió descolocarla, haciéndola sentir torpe y ordinaria bajo su escrutinio.

"Entonces aún no le conoces" sentenció.

"¡Cómo te atreves!… ¡yo le conozco mejor que tú!..." pero sólo le gritaba a un árbol vacío, un remolino de humo blanco disipándose en la brisa era lo único que había dejado atrás el maldito Uchiha.

Temblando de rabia e indignación, Sakura se preguntó si las paredes en este lugar serían tan satisfactorias de derribar como las del mundo real.

Sus nudillos crujieron en anticipación.

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

-o-

Transpirando y con los nudillos ardiendo placenteramente bajo sus guantes, Sakura se sintió enseguida mucho mejor, si bien algo culpable por vandalizar espacios públicos con sus puños. Aun en una Konoha ficticia, una parte de su mente se estaba juzgando como una delincuente por todos los destrozos que había causado.

Al menos la explosión de adrenalina había servido para calmarla y ayudarla a pensar con más claridad.

Considerando donde estaba y lo que Itachi podía hacer con ella allí, estar atrapada en una revisión subjetiva del pasado era el menor de los males posibles. Siempre que mantuviera la cabeza fría y la perspectiva respecto a lo que era real y lo que no, ella no debería tener problemas para salir de allí en una pieza. ¡Qué Itachi intente manipularla si puede! Mientras tanto, ella bien podía intentar sacar algún provecho a la situación.

Con esa idea en mente, Sakura se dedicó a vagar con curiosidad por la aldea, tratando de olvidar su predicamento y disfrutar del clima agradable de la tarde mientras esperaba que la ilusión le guiase hasta la próxima parada. Pronto los minutos se hicieron horas y ella seguía paseando a su libre albedrío. Itachi parecía estar ignorándola y eso la hizo sentir secretamente feliz, imaginando que sus palabras habían irritado al estoico criminal lo suficiente como para mantenerlo fuera de su camino. ¡Haruno Sakura había espantado a Uchiha Itachi fuera de su propia ilusión! ¡JA! Era una idea ridícula y por primera vez desde quedara atrapada la kunoichi se rió de buena gana ante lo absurdo de la situación.

Con pies adoloridos de tanto caminar, y corta de aliento entre la risa y el cansancio, Sakura se dejó caer sin ceremonia en una banca del parque. Aquí solía venir a jugar cuando era niña y sus preocupaciones no iban más allá de sacar buenas calificaciones. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y a pesar de que su agotamiento era genuino, no sentía ni hambre ni sed. Era difícil percibir el paso del tiempo en un lugar así, pero al menos no tener que preocuparse por sustento físico le daba algún alivio a su miseria.

Una cosa había aprendido en su divagar y aunque le doliera, tenía que admitirlo, al menos para sus adentros: La complejidad y nivel de detalle de Tsukuyomi eran absolutamente increíbles y dignos de admiración. Para empezar la ilusión no la estaba limitando de ninguna manera, podía ir a donde quisiera y en todas partes encontraba la aldea recreada a la perfección. Si entraba en una habitación, en un comercio, o en una casa, donde Itachi nunca había estado, lo sabía de inmediato porque los encontraba como fuera de foco, impersonales, genéricos, a veces vacíos y otras veces llenos de gentes desconocidas atrapadas en una rutina interminable. Pero todo estaba allí. Era como estar en una maqueta súper detallada de tamaño real.

Una mente ordinaria nunca podría ejecutar un doujutsu tan descomunal como este.

Lo que la llevó enseguida a preguntarse el por qué… Un genio de su calibre, un ninja talentoso heredero de un Clan reconocido, reducido a ser un criminal infame, un nukenin buscado por todos los países, luego de una noche de violencia primitiva e innecesaria. ¡Un acto contra-natura!

Sakura no le conocía y quizás era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero por lo poco que había visto del Itachi del pasado y lo que sabía del Itachi del presente, estaba segura de que el shinobi no estaba tan demente como muchos querían creer. Había un método en su aparente locura y la kunoichi estaba determinada a descubrir cual era.

Una fuerte brisa se levantó a su alrededor, trayendo consigo el fresco de la noche en ciernes. Un escalofrío la sacudió brevemente, con lo que puso los pies sobre la banca y abrazó sus piernas, descansando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas en un intento por mantener el frío a raya. Una nostalgia inexplicable le apretó el corazón en ese momento. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Quería volver a verles y la incertidumbre sobre la factibilidad de salir de allí reactivó toda la ansiedad y las dudas que sintió cuando quedó atrapada.

Cerró los ojos en un intento por bloquear la ilusión y con ella, todos sus miedos. ¿Tal vez podría dormir un rato allí mismo?

Entonces lo sintió. La brisa cesó abruptamente y el ambiente a su alrededor tomó una cualidad distinta. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que Tsukuyomi había cambiado de nuevo.

Con la emoción de enfrentar lo desconocido latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, Sakura levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos.

Estaba sentada frente a un templo, en uno de los escalones de piedra que conducían hacia su entrada. Ella nunca había estado en el lugar, pero lo reconocía de verlo tantas veces en la distancia, elevado en una pendiente al fondo del complejo Uchiha y visible aun detrás de los altos muros. Era el Templo de Nakano, iluminado entonces por la luz de la luna llena, que le confería una cualidad misteriosa y casi etérea.

Aceptando de nuevo la inutilidad de resistirse, la kunoichi se puso de pie y se dirigió a la entrada, reparando en las lámparas de piedra que la flanqueaban iluminando el camino hasta las enormes puertas ornadas. Una vez adentro fue evidente para ella que este era mucho más que un lugar de oración y recogimiento espiritual. El séptimo tatami del lado derecho había sido levantado y en su lugar un pasadizo descendía hacia lo desconocido.

Con una profunda bocanada de aire, se animó a enfrentar el nuevo misterio. En pocos segundos había descendido varios metros, caminando con propósito sobre un suelo de roca que había sido pulido bajo los pasos de quienes transitaban el lugar, evidenciando su uso frecuente. Parecía ser un pasadizo interno de comunicación, pero la kunoichi no tenía ni idea de hacia donde conducía. Le tomó unos diez minutos, seguir el serpenteante túnel hasta una cámara amplia, tallada en roca viva e iluminada sencillamente con antorchas en todo el perímetro. En ella al menos veinte personas se encontraban sentadas sobre un enorme rectángulo de tatami con el símbolo Uchiha que cubría buena parte del suelo. Estaban dispuestos en dos líneas paralelas, flanqueando un altar de piedra sobre el que se encontraban dispuestas algunas reliquias familiares y varios bastones de incienso que ardían como tributo. Sentado de espaldas a dicho altar y presidiendo la reunión, se encontraba Uchiha Fugaku.

Sakura supo enseguida que nada bueno se cocinaba en este lugar si tanto secretismo era necesario.

Animada con la valentía del que es invisible, se aproximó tomando nota de los rostros de los presentes, sus ropas y sus maneras. Estaba sin duda ante la élite del Clan Uchiha y a juzgar por la edad de los que se sentaban más cerca del altar, de los ancianos que fungían como consejeros, los más altos en la jerarquía después del líder.

Los excitados murmullos que corrían entre los presentes se detuvieron abruptamente cuando Fugaku levantó su mano en señal de orden.

"Es evidente que tus noticias nos son favorables" dijo sin ocultar su complacencia. Por unos segundos Sakura contuvo la respiración, confundida por la mirada del patriarca Uchiha que parecía estar fija en ella.

"Todo ha salido como ordenaste", contestó la voz a sus espaldas y Sakura se reprendió mentalmente por haberse sobresaltado cuando ya sabía que él iba a aparecer, tarde o temprano.

Itachi se detuvo a su lado, inclinándose brevemente en reverencia. Sakura pudo ver enseguida que el tiempo no se había adelantado esta vez; este era el mismo Itachi de doce años que había visto más temprano, de facciones consumidas y alto para su edad –ella apenas le superaba por unos pocos centímetros. Entonces la kunoichi reparó en su atuendo y se quedó boquiabierta. El uniforme ajustado y elegante de ANBU parecía haber sido diseñado para shinobis como él, enfatizando su poder y versatilidad. En su brazo un tatuaje recién trazado brillaba en una piel aún roja e irritada por el procedimiento.

No pudo evitarlo; verle con el símbolo de las fuerzas especiales en el brazo le sentó terriblemente mal. Genio o no, Itachi era sólo un niño y los ANBU eran, esencialmente, asesinos…

¿En serio que nadie lo vio venir? Casi parecía que habían incitado a Itachi a la locura.

"Finalmente nuestra paciencia ha dado sus frutos" Fukaku continuó, dirigiendo su atención a los presentes. "La última pieza que necesitamos está en su lugar. Itachi ha entrado en el ANBU como el conducto que nos conectará con la aldea y la parte más radical de su Consejo".

Varios asintieron y nuevos murmullos comenzaron a circular. Itachi se irguió un poco más, casi imperceptiblemente y Sakura pensó por un momento que su espalda estaba por quebrarse con la tensión que ocultaba tan bien en su semblante. El hecho de que le hubiesen ordenado entrar en ANBU lo hacía todo mucho peor.

"¡Nuestros días como esclavos del Clan Senyu están por terminar!" Fukaku exclamó orgulloso y todos, a excepción de Itachi, contestaron con palmadas y expresiones de asentimiento.

'_¿Esclavos?'_

Ella no entendía a que se refería con eso, pero al menos ahora, las cosas estaban comenzando a ponerse interesantes.

-o-

-o-

NDA: Acabo de notar que he actualizado este fic a ritmo de un capítulo por año… espero que nadie tenga prisa… xDD.

Para el que no lo recuerde, el día antes de la entrada de Sasuke en la academia, Fugaku le dice a Itachi que lo va a acompañar en su misión para asegurarse de su éxito en entrar al ANBU. Itachi le dice que él prefiere abandonar la misión e ir a la ceremonia de Sasuke… Fugaku accede entonces a acompañar a Sasuke de mala gana y yo quiero cachetearlo forever por ello…

Comento esto porque el fic no va a repasar todas las escenas que se han visto del pasado (que me da pereza y sería medio aburrido), así que parto del principio de que todos se acuerdan de lo esencial como para no perderse en el contexto.


End file.
